Total Drama Island Lost Clips!
by Jinxup116
Summary: We had the limousine clips, the drop of shame clips, the flush of shame clips (well...some of them) but what about the originals? This chapter: Izzy sneaks up on the losers and gives them a surprise
1. Chapter 1: Ezekiel

Ezekiel sits on the Boat of Losers, thinking about his elimination.

_Well, I guess I have to be more like them, eh? _ He thought. _And if I didn't tell them girls that they were bad at sport, then I wouldn't be sitting here, eh?_

The boat suddenly stops, and he looks up to see a beautiful resort. On the dock, there is a sign saying Playa des Losers.

"Eh? What's this?" Ezekiel drags his luggage as he walks onto the dock and up the stairs. He then sees several pools, loungers, beach umbrellas, and a large building. He walks towards another sign which says: Playa Hotel, with a room for each eliminated camper.

"Wow, eh? This is cool!" He finds a room inside the building. It consists of a small, velvet red couch, a double bed, a mirror and a chest of drawers.

Ezekiel flops down on the bed and is asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: Eva

As soon as the boat stops, Eva gets up off the boat, and trudges along the dock. She jogs up the steps, and surveys her surroundings.

"Hm, not bad."

She then spots Ezekiel hiding behind a lounger, cowering in fear.

"Hey homeschool, have you learnt your lesson yet?" She looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

He gulps and then nods slowly.

"Good. Then we're even, I guess, if you count the lesson that I learnt today." Eva goes inside the building as Ezekiel sighs in relief, getting up from behind the lounger.


	3. Chapter 3: Noah

Noah dragged his luggage towards the Dock of Shame. The short boat ride was fairly uneventful and boring, but that's Noah for you.

The boat comes to a stop, in front of the Playa Des Losers dock.

"Oh, so this is where all the losers go" he mutters, trudging up the steps.

He goes straight inside the hotel, and comes out wearing his swimsuit. He sits down on the edge of the pool and pulls out a book, not bothering to look at anything else. Just then, a dodgeball hits him in the face, knocking him into the water.

"HEY!" he shouts as he resurfaces.

"Try dodging that!" Eva stands there, smirking.

All Noah can do is roll his eyes.

A/N:  
Hahahah, typical Noah. Anyway hope you're all enjoying these so far, feel free to leave a review


	4. Chapter 4: Justin

**Sup? Here's the next chapter. It's longer than the other three, but oh boy is it good!**

Eva, Noah, and Ezekiel are sitting around the pool, minding their own business. Each of the three knows that they were eliminated for a reason.

Just then, the sound of a boat engine, along with someone walking up the stairs, is heard. All three look up, expecting it to be one of the weaker players, but instead see Justin.

"How the heck did you get eliminated, eh?" Ezekiel is completely perplexed, as are the other two.

Justin just stands there, and utters one word. One single word.

"Heather"

The other eliminatees look at each other with astonished faces.

"Wait, so Ezekiel got eliminated for being sexist to the girls, Eva got eliminated for losing her temper, I got eliminated for not participating, but you get eliminated because of one person?" Noah slaps his forehead. "That is weird."

"I think I can correct you on Eva's elimination" Justin adds

"Huh?"

"Heather was involved in that one as well"

"And what did she do?"

"Steal Eva's MP3 player"

Eva's face goes dark, as she punches her fist against her palm. "That girl is going down one way or another" she growls. "Whether she likes it or not, she's going down."

The three guys nod in grim agreement.

**So…what do you think of this one? So far it's definitely my favourite, but that will change ;) don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Katie

**Sup? Jinx here as you can see I am updating this fic very regularly, due to the fact that the chapters aren't that long. But don't worry, this one is a whopper…compared to the other four…lol :P anyway here it is:**

"WIN THE MONEY FOR US!"

That was Katie's last cry to her best friend. Once they are both out of earshot of each other, she breaks down on the boat, sobbing her heart out.

"It's all my fault our team lost" she says between sobs (to no one in particular).

Not noticing that the boat has stopped, she stays on the floor of the boat, still crying.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't eat those blueberries. Or if I argued with Sadie"

Footsteps come towards her, but she doesn't seem to notice them either.

"Lucky you got eliminated before the merge, eh?" says a voice.

That catches her attention. She looks up to see Ezekiel standing on the dock, and she narrows her eyes at him.

"What do you want?"

"Home school has learnt his lesson, ok?" Eva walks down the steps and stands next to Ezekiel. "He just came down to warn you about Heather."

"Heather? What about her?" She jumps out of the boat onto the dock, eager to know more.

"She's the reason why I'm here!"

"Ok…I have no idea what to believe here. At first I thought Heather was really nice. Then after she read out Gwen's diary to the whole entire viewing world…I mean, they both hate each other, so there kinda is a reason behind it…"

"Look, if you don't know what to believe, then ask pretty boy" Katie turns round to see both Noah and Justin at the bottom of the steps. As much as she loves gushing over the latter, she manages to keep herself under control. _After all, this is a serious situation, _she thought

"Well, I have more information. I don't know if either of you guys picked it up, but during the awake-a-thon challenge, I overheard Heather forming an alliance with a couple of other girls from the Gophers – Beth and Lindsay I think. And I have a feeling that she is gonna make them do all her dirty work or something like that!"

The other four widen their eyes at this.

"But if you guys are asking me to help convince the others that Heather is up to no good, then I'm in!"

"Good" Eva turns towards the stairs. "Whoever is voted off next, we have to tell them about Heather. Now I don't know about anyone else here but I'm ready to hit the sack"

The others murmur in agreement as they walk back up the steps to the resort.

**Well, how's that? Originally I thought this one was going to be hard, but whaddaya know, I end up typing a chapter of over 400 words!**

**Now, I want to ask you readers a question:  
How would you like a Winter Olympics themed fic? Include your thoughts in your review, I would love to hear your feedback on this idea!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tyler

**Hey people! Here is the next instalment of Total Drama Island Lost Clips enjoy!**

As soon as the Boat of Losers reaches the dock at the Playa, Tyler races out, with a chicken still on his head, and sprints up the steps.

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!" he yells, running past a bewildered Eva and Noah. Justin looks down from the diving board in confusion, Katie pops her head up from the pool water to see what was going on, and Ezekiel just stands there, unsure of what to say.

Tyler then jumps into the pool, clothes and all, and nearly takes Katie out, but she moves out of the way just in time. The chicken (that was on Tyler's head) squawks, then hops out of the water and walks back to where it came from.

The jock then resurfaces, coughing and spitting out water. He then looks up to see the other five looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Oh…uh, hey guys! Sorry for being a bit chicken…heheh" he laughs nervously.

"Good one, eh?" Ezekiel chuckles. "But I think that you're pretty lucky to get eliminated before the merge, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Gophers have a bit of a mess going on behind their backs, by the name of Heather" Justin glares into the distance once he mentions Heather.

"So, do you have any info about what she's doing?"

"Well, all we know so far is that she has been involved in a couple of eliminations AND she's got an alliance to back her up" Katie explains.

"An alliance?" Tyler smacks his forehead. "So THAT'S why she wasn't letting me and Lindsay talk! Aw man, I should have known"

There is silence for a few minutes, until Noah speaks up.

"Well, I think that one of us should drive the boat back to Wawanakwa to pick up eliminated people, and tell them about Heather"

"But we should stop doing it once the merge comes, because by then everyone who's still in the game will know what's happening" Eva adds.

"Good. Then it's all settled then" Justin finishes, then yawns. "Npw, if you excuse me, but I'm going to bed" The model climbs down the ladder of the dining board, and heads back into the hotel. Everyone else just goes back to minding their own business.

**How'd you like that one? If you hadn't noticed already, the chapters may get longer as more eliminatees are sent to the Playa. As for now, stay cool and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cody

**Sup? Sorry I haven't posted one for a while, just had HEAPS of homework -_- anyway, here's the next chapter :D enjoy!**

Cody is floating round in the water, a light current somehow sending him in the direction of the Playa.

At the Playa, everyone is just sitting around doing their own thing. All of a sudden, Eva heard calls for help, coming from the dock.

"Hello? Somebody?"

"Guys, there's someone down at the dock!" She calls to the others.

Both Katie and Tyler run towards the steps and go down. By the time they reach the bottom, they see Cody in a full-body cast bobbing to and fro in the water.

"Hold on buddy, I'll get you out" Tyler runs over to the end of the dock and reaches down to pull Cody out of the water.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

"I got mauled by a bear" the geek replies.

"Ouch" Katie cringes at the thought.

"Well, let's get you up to the resort" Tyler says.

"Wait…there's a resort here?" Cody's eyes widen in excitement.

"There sure is!"

"Then let's go!"

The three go back up the steps, with Katie and Tyler carrying Cody.

**Sorry I didn't do a chapter for episode 8, I just couldn't think of anything to put in it. Anyway, how did you like this one? R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	8. Chapter 8: Beth

**Hello people :D sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's just so hard to try and think up a chapter for each eliminatee. Anyway, here's Beth's chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Beth sits on the boat, her chin resting in her hands.

"If only I knew about the curse" she says to no one in particular. "Then I wouldn't be here"

The boat reaches the dock at the Playa, and she sadly gets off, pulling her luggage behind her. Katie is there to greet her.

"Nice one on standing up to Heather!"

"Oh, thanks! Although I've been eliminated from the competition that means further away from her!" Beth replies happily. "I miss Lindsay though"

"I know what you mean. Anyway, come up this way! This is where you'll stay for the rest of the season." Katie leads Beth up the steps to the resort.

"Wow!" Beth gasps. "This place is amazing!

"I know right! So much better than the cabins!"

"Where's everyone else?" Beth notices that there is no one outside.

"Oh, they've all gone to bed. I thought that I would stay up to see who was next eliminated."

"Aw thanks! Now I think we should hit the sack too. I'm really sleepy."

"Ok let's go"

The two girls walk inside the hotel.

**So, how's that one? It was probably one of the hardest to think up, but I got there in the end, which is awesome :D**

**Now, I HATE to be an attention seeker, but I haven't been getting that many reviews recently. C'mon guys, please review. I would love to hear your feedback on the story and any ideas you have for future chapters!**

**R&R, and expect another chapter coming straight after this! No, seriously. I am posting two chapters.**

**-Jinx**


	9. Chapter 9: Sadie

**Hello again :D here is the next chapter, like I said. Hope you enjoy it!**

The losers are sitting round the big pool. Just then, Chris' voice appears out of nowhere, frightening everyone.

"Good evening everyone! The elimination ceremony is about to start, and, after looking at the votes, I'd like Katie to come and accompany our loser on their trip to the Playa."

"Oh, ok then…wait…YOU DON'T MEAN…?" Katie leaps up from the lounger and races down the stairs. "I'M COMING SADIE!"

"Oh boy, here we go again" Noah complains, pulling a bunch of earplugs out of his pocket, and stuffs a couple of them in his ears. "Who else wants some?"

Both Eva and Justin raise their hands, and receive a pair of earplugs each.

At Camp Wawanakwa…

"OH MY GOSH, SADIE I'M, LIKE, SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! IT'S BEEN, LIKE, FAR TOO LONG!"

The two girls squeal again, and the boat departs. Courtney witnesses the reunion from a distance, and smiles.

"_Well, Sadie did hit me hard with apples during the challenge, but hey, at least she's happy now" s_he thought whilst walking back to her cabin.

**What do you think of this chapter? How did you like Courtney's addition into the story? Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	10. Chapter 10: Courtney

**Heeeellooo people! Here's the next chapter, and you might wanna grab some popcorn and get comfy, because this one's a goody!**

"Ugh, stupid Chris, stupid votes, STUPID EVERYTHING!" Courtney stomps her foot in anger. "How was I even voted off? I don't know anyone who wanted to do that! GRRR!"

"Whoa, calm down!"

"Huh?" Courtney looks up, and notices that the boat has stopped. The person who called out to her was Eva, who is standing at the very end of the dock.

"Wha-what are you doing here? What is this place?"

"Ok, one question at a time. First, I am here because I was voted out."

"Oh, so is this where the losers go? No offense."

"Yes. This place is called Playa des Losers, as fondly named by Chris, I should think."

"What's happening here?" Cody asks as he walks down the steps, followed by the rest of the losers.

"Just another person voted off. Nothing special, really."

"Actually, not only was I voted out, but I think someone rigged the votes!" Courtney crosses her arms.

"What?" Everyone turns to Courtney, eager to know more.

"Hey guys, I can tell you more about what happened!"

The losers look down as an all too familiar face pops out of the water.

"Izzy? But I thought you got captured by the RCMP?" Beth asks, confused.

"Oh, them! I just hid in a cave, and once they were gone, I lived in the woods for a bit. How cool is that? Anyway tonight I decided to go for a swim, and then I found you guys! But hey, check this out! I know why Courtney was voted off!"

"How?"

"Well, I was just walking around camp. No one was around, so they didn't see me! Then…well…all I had to do was look in on Harold's confessional, and bingo!"

"What do you…oh no, you're not telling me that it was HIM?!" Courtney fumes.

Izzy nods.

The CIT falls on her knees and screams. "HAAAROOOOOOLD! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!"

**Haha, how did you like that one? It sure was interesting to write. Leave me a review, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	11. Chapter 11: Harold

**Hello everyone :D sorry my updates haven't been that frequent. So here's the next chapter, just for you guys! Enjoy!**

Harold just sits on the boat quietly. Nothing much is happening, apart from the occasional wave that rocks the boat. After an uneventful ride, Harold arrives at the Playa.

"Whoa…awesome." He breathes, getting off the boat. He starts walking towards the steps, until he hears someone coming down them. He looks up, and sees Ezekiel.

"I'd hide if I were you, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Courtney knows about the votes, eh?"

"Oh, that's not that bad."

"Believe me, it is. She's gone completely mad, eh?"

"Oh…that is bad…"

The two boys stand there, not sure of what to do next.

"Well, you can come on up, eh? Courtney's not outside."

"Ok then."

Harold follows Ezekiel up to the resort. As mentioned, Courtney is in the hotel. The only ones outside are Eva, Katie, Sadie, Cody and Tyler.

"Dude…you are so dead if Courtney finds you." Cody warns him.

Harold just shrugs and goes into the hotel. Fortunately, he doesn't encounter Courtney, although he does see her sitting at a table in the main room. Her back is turned, however. He quickly and quietly runs up the stairs and into a room.

Meanwhile, Courtney, who is in the middle of eating a chocolate brownie, stops and sniffs the air.

"Hmm…something smells like…nerd." Her eyes narrow as she gets up from her seat and goes up the stairs.

**Well, whaddaya think? Sorry if it's not that good.**

**R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	12. Chapter 12: Eva & Izzy's return part 1

**Hello people! So this clip will take place after Brunch of Disgustingness. It won't be an elimination clip. You will find out how Eva gets back in the game. This will have two parts to it, so you'll know how Izzy gets back in as well.**

**So, extra-long coming right up! Oh my God, I am so, so excited to post this chapter! It's a good one!**

**I don't own Total Drama…so…enjoy!**

The losers are all in various places around the resort. Half are inside, either in their rooms, or in the main room. The other half are scattered round outside.

There's two people that seem to be missing, however.

One is Harold. The other is Courtney.

They are both hiding.

Courtney is crouched under a bush, ready to strike, whilst Harold is on the other side, hiding behind a large pot plant (although Courtney doesn't know where he is).

Under the bush, Courtney hears footsteps. They were quite slow footsteps. She knew that it was probably Harold creeping around. Grabbing the lamp post that she had with her, she jumps out and hits the person on the head.

"Got you, you…OH MY GOD, YOU'RE NOT HAROLD!" Her angry shout turns into a panicked shout as Eva falls to the ground, unconscious.

Courtney stands stone still. How did she mistake Eva, of all people, for Harold. How?

"She is gonna kill me." Courtney says quietly before sprinting back inside the hotel.

Meanwhile, Cody, Katie, Sadie and Beth, who were also outside, rush over to Eva.

"How can you mistake Eva for Harold?" Cody asks.

"I don't know!" Beth replies.

Eva then comes to. She doesn't look the same as she did before. There seemed to be a fire in her eyes. A fire of anger.

"Uh-oh…back up ladies, back up!" Cody motions the girls to move away, and they do so.

"Don't move a muscle." Sadie whispers.

The four just stand there, completely petrified. They knew if anyone made a move, then Eva would go psycho. But no move needs to be made this time. She immediately picks up Courtney's lamp post, and throws it in the direction of the BFFs. They scream and move out of the way.

"WHERE'S THE REST OF MY BACK-STABBING BASS TEAM?! WHERE ARE THEY?" Eva shouts.

"Ok, NOW we run!" Cody sprints away, and Katie, Sadie and Beth are quick to follow. Harold is also not far behind, quickly moving out of his hiding place and towards the hotel. All five burst through, knocking Tyler over, who was about to go out.

"Huh? What's happening?" He asks.

"Eva's gone PSYCHO!" Katie screams. "And she's after us for voting her off!"

"WHAT? But I thought she knew what happened!"

"Just RUN!"

Courtney, who is in her hotel room, hears the commotion from downstairs. She holds her head in her hands, trying not to cry.

"What did I do?" She whispers. "What the heck did I do?"

**So, Eva had a little…uh…let's call it a mind wipe. That's made her go completely psycho! How will the eliminated bass survive? Where will Izzy come in? Only one way to find out, and that's by reading part two, which is coming to a fanfic near you!**

**Pleas R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	13. Chapter 13: Eva and Izzy's return part 2

**Hey guys :D here's part two…already…haha. Hope you enjoy it!**

Downstairs, it is absolute chaos. The eliminated Bass are running round, trying to get away from Eva, who is knocking down _anyone_ and _anything_ in her path.

Although they weren't involved in her elimination, the eliminated Gophers were still steering clear of the enraged Eva.

However, no one was as scared or as terrified as Courtney, for she knew that she was the one who caused this to happen. But there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door was knocked down, and standing there was Eva, mad as ever.

"It was YOU! You told everyone to vote for me, didn't you?" She says through gritted teeth.

She doesn't give Courtney time to answer, because as soon as she said the question, Courtney finds herself pinned to the ground by the door. She kicks it off with all her might, and she dashes out. Eva is not very far behind.

"Look out!" Courtney yells as Beth reaches the top of the stairs.

"Oh no!" Beth gasps, running back down. "Out of the waaaay!"

All the people in the main room quickly move off to the side as Beth and Courtney speed out, screaming.

Outside, Beth dives into a bush, leaving only Courtney. She looks behind her, and sees Eva is still in hot pursuit.

Courtney's eyes then lock on a boat in the distance. It seemed to have people on it, but she didn't know who. She decided that her goal was to get on that boat. She sprinted down the steps and across the dock. Then, she stopped.

The boat was, of course, a good idea. There was just one setback- the water. Courtney would have to jump in, clothes and all, in order to reach the boat. But when looking back again and seeing Eva just feet away from her, she gulps, and jumps in.

The water is icy cold, but that doesn't stop her. She dives down and swims away from Eva. Before Courtney knows it, her head hits something. She looks up to see the boat she saw earlier.

"Ugh, it's just some tourist boat." She grumbles.

She freezes as she hears splashing coming from behind her.

"Whoa! What the heck is happening here?" Courtney turns around to see…Izzy.

"Izzy! Thank God! Well, Eva's in a bit of an anger spaz."

"Oh, so where is she?"

"Uh…right behind you!"

"Really? Ok…wait, what? She's right behind me?"

"LOOK OUT!"

A wooden plank, presumably from the dock, comes crashing down, and Izzy just barely dodges it.

A ladder then comes down from the boat, and Courtney gratefully climbs up, followed by Izzy. But at the top, they get a big surprise.

"What in the world are YOU doing here? Taking some sort of vacation from your own show?" Courtney is just about to explode.

"Whoa, easy! Just taking the guys out for their reward!" Chris says, backing away.

"Well, there's trouble down there!" Izzy exclaims, wide eyed with fear.

"Down where?"

"CHRIS! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME BACK IN THE COMPETITION THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" Eva shouts from the water.

"Oh…that's the problem. What happened to her?"

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?"

"Geez, ALRIGHT! You can come back on the show!"

"Ooh, ooh, can I come too?" Izzy asks, jumping up and down.

"Well…we'll see. But for now, get off this boat and back to the resort! Izzy, you can stay."

Courtney dives off the boat and quickly swims back, with Eva following close behind.

**Well, that's the longest chapter I've ever done for this story! Originally I didn't want to do chapters that big, but I got so many ideas for this one (and the previous one) that I pretty much had no choice.**

**Now, I have school starting back tomorrow (bummer) so I could be updating less regularly, but it depends on how much homework I get.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	14. Chapter 14: Eva's back

**Hey guys! So, this is Eva's second Dock of Shame. Will her psycho spaz come to an end? Only one way to find out!**

**(I don't own Total Drama)**

**Enjoy!**

Katie and Sadie are sitting on the dock, and they hear Eva's threats.

"Uh-oh, I guess she's *gulp* back!" Sadie panics.

"Let's go tell the others!" Katie runs back to the resort, with Sadie close behind.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel, Noah and Courtney are sitting on loungers outside the hotel. They then see the BFFs running up the stairs.

"Eva's back!" Both girls scream.

The other three leap up and follow Katie and Sadie into the hotel. But Courtney stays outside.

"Courtney! You gotta come in, or Eva will kill you!" Katie exclaims.

"No. It was my fault she went psycho. And I'm gonna get her back to normal!" With that, Courtney runs off, grabbing a rock that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She races down the steps, and onto the dock. The boat is waiting, with Eva on it, still in the straitjacket.

"YOU AGAIN!" She bellows.

"Sorry Eva, but I have to do this!" Courtney looks at her apologetically before moving forward and knocking her out with the rock.

"Phew…hey guys, you can come down now!"

The rest of the losers appear at the top of the steps and cautiously walk down.

"What now?" Noah mutters, then gasps as Eva comes to.

_Now for the moment of truth,_ Courtney thought.

"Ugh…what the heck happened?" Eva tries to sit up but can't. "All I remember is walking past the spa pool, and then I blacked out."

All the others heave a massive sigh of relief.

"Well, it's a long story. Half of it we don't know, because Chris let you back in the game." Courtney replies.

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll tell you all about it once we get back to the resort."

"First, someone please help me get this off." (referring to straitjacket)

**Eva's back to normal! I gotta say, I think it's pretty much the same thing that Izzy/Brainzilla went through in World Tour.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	15. Author's note - HELP!

**Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't another chapter. I just really need your help here.**

**I am and have been for ages stuck on what to do for Trent's chapter. I just can't think of ANYTHING to put in it. But if you guys have any ideas for it then thanks a bunch :D I really need to get it out of the way, because I have lots of ideas for Bridgette's and Lindsay's chapters**

**Once again, thank you so much for any ideas you have. Post them in your review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Trent

**Hello people :D sorry for the super-late chapter. Just read the author's note on chapter 15. Anyways, I have FINALLY come up with something!**

**I don't own Total Drama. Too bad.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Trent sighs in disappointment and sits down on the side of the boat, gently strumming his guitar. He feels remorseful for the day's events. Believing Heather, thinking that Gwen was in reality using him just to get further in the game – but it was all a lie. A bitter way to turn the couple against each other.

Noticing that the boat had stopped, he looks up, and sees every single loser standing on the end of the dock.

"Dude…how did you get voted off?" Tyler asks.

"It was all Heather. She tricked me into thinking that Gwen didn't really love me, and that she was just using me to get ahead in the game. And she did that by kissing me. In front of Gwen." Trent replies.

"Oh my God, that is so low, even my sister wouldn't do that." Courtney exclaims. "She may have succeeded in getting me in trouble for something she did, and annoy me a LOT. But drive a wedge between two people? Never."

"The reason why I'm here and Heather's not, is because…she won invincibility."

Everyone is silent for a few seconds.

"Every time Heather does something like that and gets away with it, I hate her more and more." Beth says.

"Agreed." The BFFs add.

**Sorry, it's not that long, like some of the chapters I have posted. What did you think of it though?**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	17. Chapter 17: Bridgette

**Hi people :D here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Total Drama :'( oh well**

*sigh* "Why me? I didn't do anything to upset anyone!" Bridgette says to herself, her chin resting on her hands. "It could have been Heather, but then again she won invincibility."

It was merely seconds after the boat had pulled away from Camp Wawanakwa. The night air is still and quiet – a perfect night for a boat ride. Although this one is not as welcoming. Several minutes later, the boat engine stops, and Bridgette looks up to see the resort.

"Wow...what is this place?"

She gets off, grabs her luggage and surfboard, and walks across the dock.

Up at the resort, everyone has gone to or is getting ready for bed. Courtney is about to get her toothbrush and toothpaste out when she hears someone calling.

"Um…hello? Anyone here?"

Courtney runs out of the room, back downstairs, and into the main room. She is suddenly hit with the scent of skunk spray.

"Ew, who got sprayed?" She asks, covering her nose and mouth.

"I did."

Courtney turns round to see Bridgette standing in the doorway.

"How were you eliminated?"

"The guys made an alliance to vote one of us off, and it ended up being me." Bridgette sadly replies.

"Oh. Well, you said that you got sprayed by skunks?"

Bridgette nods.

"Then you need a shower. Come upstairs."

Bridgette follows Courtney upstairs and into the bathroom.

"There's plenty of soap, shampoo and conditioner, so use as much as you like."

"Thanks."

**Yay, back to frequent updating! So, how did you like it? Sorry if it's a bit boring. But I assure you, the next chapter will be a LOT more interesting.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	18. Chapter 18: Lindsay

**Hey guys! So, you know how I said in my previous chapter that this one would be a lot more interesting? Well, I have followed my word (I hope) and written this just for you guys! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

All the losers are lounging around outside, when they hear footsteps coming up the steps to the resort.

"Guys! This might be Lindsay!" Beth whispers.

Sure enough, Lindsay's blonde hair and blue bandanna came into view. The losers immediately stand up and start cheering and clapping.

"Yeah!"

"You totally told Heather off!"

"Woohoo!"

Lindsay smiles, but gasps when she spots one person in particular.

"…Tyler?" She exclaims.

"Lindsay!" Tyler shouts, running towards his girlfriend and hugging her, making the other girls (except Eva) go 'awww'.

As soon as the two pull away from each other, Beth runs up to her former alliance mate and also hugs her.

"Yay! We're both free from Heather!" She exclaims. "How does it feel?"

"Well, I was a bit sad that I lost, but telling Han…uh…Heather off was one of the best moments of my life!" Lindsay replies.

"Hey Lindsay! Do you want to see what you look like on national TV?" Katie asks.

"Yeah! Oh, I hope I look good!"

For the rest of the evening, Lindsay is the centre of attention, Harold is hiding in the closet in his room, and Courtney is…well…looking for him.

**Once again, not the longest chapter in the book. But how did you like it? This may not have exceeded my expectations of a much better chapter, but I want to know if it exceeded yours? Sorry if it didn't.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	19. Chapter 19: DJ

**Hello everyone :D been busy over the past few days, but now I have time to post this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

"Hey dude, did you hear about that psycho killer on the loose?" Tyler asks Cody. They are sitting on loungers outside, and are the only ones outside.

"Yeah. Apparently for a challenge Chef dressed up as the killer, but the real killer showed up as well!"

"Seriously? I bet Chris was worried about that!"

"He didn't need to worry. Gwen kicked the killer in the jaw and he walked off complaining." A voice says, making the two guys jump.

"DJ?" Cody asks.

"Dude, what happened?" Tyler adds.

"I was eliminated because I didn't get scared by Chef." DJ replies shamefully.

"It's ok dude. We all failed in one way or another. Who scared you though?"

"Heather."

"Well….that makes a bit of sense. She is one scary chick!" Cody exclaims.

"So, this is where we go after we're eliminated, is it?"

"Yep, sure is! Awesome resort, right?"

"Compared to the cabins back at camp, I don't think awesome is the right word. Epic is better."

"Epic resort…like it!"

"Come inside with us dude, and we'll show you around!" Tyler says.

"Sweet, thanks!"

**Sorry, sorry, this one is not that exciting, nor is it very long. I think it depends on which character I'm writing about. For example, Courtney's was very interesting, and so was Eva and Izzy's return. Don't worry though, things will hopefully be a bit more exciting from here on in. Just wait until I get to Heather's chapter XD**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	20. Chapter 20: Izzy

**Hello people! Sorry for not posting earlier than this, I have been so busy over the past couple of weeks! But now I am freed up, and have written this just for you guys :-) hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Total Drama.**

Every single loser is waiting at the dock, scanning the waters for any sign of the next eliminatee. But little do they know, a figure is watching them from the top of a tree. It jumps down and lands lightly on its feet. It begins creeping towards the large group.

"Anyone seen the boat yet?" Bridgette asks.

"Nope, not a trace of it." Cody replies.

They keep looking for a few seconds. Behind them, the figure creeps closer and closer, until it is right behind Ezekiel. It extends to its full height and speaks.

"Hi guys! What's happening?"

"AHH! Oh my God, Izzy!" Beth exclaims.

"Izzy, please don't do that again, eh?" Ezekiel adds. "You scared us, eh?"

"What? I just couldn't help myself!" The crazy girl replies.

"Got a question for you though. Do you know who was next eliminated?" Trent asks.

"Yeah, it was me!"

"Well, all this waiting for nothing. I'm going to bed."

"Ditto." The BFFs say in unison.

Soon, everyone is walking up the steps back to the resort. In about ten minutes, they're all in bed. All sleeping, except for Bridgette.

*Sigh* "I miss Geoff…" She says to herself. 'If only I could see him again."

Then, all of a sudden she had a feeling that Geoff could be coming here next. Not definitely, but maybe. She'd just have to wait and see. A small smile forms on her face as she finally falls asleep.

**Sorry, another short one, yet I think it was pretty interesting. How did you like Izzy's surprise arrival?**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
